Many people suffer from sensitive teeth, and this condition is often referred as dentinal hypersensitivity, which is a common problem in adult population. It is defined as a transient pain arising from exposed dentin, typically in response to chemical, thermal, tactile or osmotic stimuli that cannot be explained by any other dental defect or pathology. Erosion of the outer surface (enamel) of the tooth and/or gum recession often results in exposure of dentinal tubules providing pathways between oral cavity and nerve fibers in the pulp. It has been shown in-vivo that a pressure gradient exists across dentin, which causes outward flow of fluid. This fluid flow is disturbed or increases in response to tactile, thermal (heat, or cold), and osmotic stimuli (high levels of sugar etc.), which is thought to result in a mechano-receptor response in the nerve fibers of the pulp, which is detected as pain. Nerve desensitizers and dentin tubule occluding agents have been used to treat teeth sensitivity. Special toothpastes, which contain potassium nitrate and/or bio-glass, amorphous calcium phosphate etc. are regularly used by consumers suffering from dentinal sensitivity. Another occluding agent that is also used to treat tooth sensitivity is potassium oxalate. However, none of these occluding agents are completely effective in mitigating the dentinal sensitivity, as effective occlusion on dentinal tubules is dependent on different variables. There is, therefore, a continuing need for tooth sensitivity treatment compositions, which have an improved affinity for dentin and effectively occlude dentinal tubules.